


Captain Baggins

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, F/M, bounders, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: The Shire is a peaceful place and no one dares to attack the hobbits. Not because the population is full of warriors, but because of the Bounders. The Bounders are feared across Middle Earth. Captain Belladonna Baggins of the wandering Bounders is about to go on an adventure and everyone fears for the dragon, not the hobbit.





	1. Chapter 1

On a sunny morn a hobbit was enjoying a well earned break by smoking in the sunlight. That was until a shadow ruined her break. Remembering her manners the hobbit said, "Good morning."  
The shadow caster replied, "What do you mean good morning? Do you wish me a good morning...or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"  
Hm? All of them at once, I suppose. Hmm. Can I help you?" The lass tentatively asked.  
"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."  
"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Heh, heh. Mm. Huh. Hmm. Oh. Ah. Good morning." With that the hobbit began to retreat into the smial.  
"To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged"... ...by Belladonna Took's child as if I were selling buttons at the door."  
"Beg Your pardon? I'm not-"  
"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bella Baggins." The wizard interrupted.  
I'm sorry, I'm not sure-"  
"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means me."  
"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Heh, heh. Ahem. No idea you were still in business." The lass again tried to retreat into the smial.  
"And where else should I be? Where else? Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks. Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."  
"Inform the who? What? No. No. No. Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good morning."

The poor hobbit went about her day as if nothing had happened. She cleaned every room and begins cooking the nights dinner. It was all going well until there was a knock at the door. Opening it she saw a towering dwarf.  
"Dwalin, at your service." He bowed slightly showing his manners.  
"Uh... do we know each other?"  
"No. Which way, lassie? Is it down here?" He barged into the house trailing mud over the newly cleaned floors.  
"Is what down where?"  
"Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."  
Was a meeting planned for tonight? It would explain the dwarf but she would have been told so she could, Gandalf. That wizard had no right. If he hadn't consulted with- knocking interrupted her thoughts.  
"Balin, at your service."  
"Good evening." Despite her shock she still had some manners.  
"Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"  
Late for what?" Please, someone, she thought, tell me what is going on.  
"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening, brother." He too barged into the smial; more mud on the floor.  
"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin rose from the chair (had he eaten the food?) to great the new dwarf.  
"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." They bashed heads and it got no better from there. The next knock brought two dwarves who trailed more mud and then a pile of dwarves who not only trailed so much mud but pillaged the pantry. Not even the cheese was safe. 

"My dear Bella, what on earth is the matter?"  
"What's the matter?" She spluttered. "I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here? And I'm not-"  
"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them."  
"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of the kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in this house!"  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Oh thank goodness manners.  
"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili she believed threw the plate!  
"That's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old! And can you not do that? You'll blunt them."  
"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? She says we'll blunt the knives."  
She almost faints from the music. Preventing this was the knocking at the door.  
"He is here." Another? Oh dear.  
The dwarf at the door was majestic she supposed. He acted like this.  
"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."  
"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Not more damage to undo!  
"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bella Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."  
"So this is the Hobbit." Nope. "Tell me, Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"  
"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant."  
"Thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar."  
"And you sir are a dwarf seeking the hospitality of a hobbit. Perhaps it would be wise to remember your manners." Leading him into the house she left him and the other dwarves to their discussions as she quietly pulled the panic cord. Eventually she paid attention to the conversation.  
"That's why we need a burglar."  
"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."  
"And are you?"  
"Am I what?"  
"She said she's an expert."  
Hey. Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."  
Again they were arguing until the late comer started yelling and a contract was thrust into her hands.  
"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."  
Curious she looked the contract over.  
"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to laceration, evisceration...incineration?"  
"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." A very helpful hatted dwarf said.  
"You all right, lassie?" Balin asked kindly.  
"Huh? Yeah. Feel a bit faint."  
"Think furnace with wings."  
She fainted. 

Before a single dwarf could move each had a blade of some form pressed to their necks. Silently, a female walked over to the fainted hobbit. Each dwarf held their breath as they studied her. "Why are you in my house and what have you done with my maid?"  
They had broken into the house of a Bounder. 

The dwarves new the tales of the Bounders. Every race did. When the ancestral home of the hobbits were destroyed a group of worn and beaten fauntlings trained themselves to defend their families. After every race turned their backs they had created weapons that no other race had. Therefore they could easily fight the other races but the other races stood no chance. Once settled in the Shire they became the Bounders. Six farthings (north, east, west, south, inner and wandering) each with a patrol ensured the Shire never saw war.  
Dwalin had seen the Bounders once. Lead by a lieutenant (as identified by his facial tattoos) they handed over dwarven thieves who were stupid enough to enter the Shire. When asked why they had no toes or hands the reply was, "We told then to drop their weapons and to stand down. They did neither so what did you think happened?"  
To identify them was easy enough. When starting training their lips were coloured green with inks, that remained their whole lives. When training was done small ivy patterns were tattooed onto their cheeks starting at the tips of their ears. Lieutenants had two more lines of ivy that went from under the lips, down the chins and joining at the base of their throat. A captain had all of this and ivy tattooed vertically over their eyes. Captains were to be feared most of all as they were the deadliest fighters, rumoured to have armour and weapons of mithril.

And now one was staring them down with a predatory smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are the Bounders here?" Gandalf was staring at the hobbits holding the dwarves hostage.  
"You are in my home and have done something to my maid. As well as damaged the plumbing and hallways. Furthermore, Grey One, your uninvited guests have eaten my food which is theft. So the real question is," here she leant onto the table and somehow managed to cower the wizard, "why are you here."  
"I was brining Miss Baggins on an adventure."  
"Should I not know if I am going on an adventure?" The captain looked mildly amused.  
"I thought-" the wizard blustered a little before she held up a hand.  
"I am Captain Belladonna Baggins of the Wandering Farthing. Usually the inner farthing would deal with this but you are in my house. Now Gandalf, if you thought poor Mirabelle was me then your memory is terrible. Could you not remember that I am blond? Not a brunette unless your eyes have gone in old age."  
All of the dwarfs turned to glare at the wizard. 

"Captain?"  
"Yes lieutenant."  
The lieutenant stepped forward. "Mirabelle Cotton has awoken and stated she told Gandalf that no adventure was to happen here. Then the dwarves barged into the smial this evening and proceeded to damage to your home."  
"Please have Bounder Proudfoot escort her home. Tell her she is to have a week off to recover from her shock and contact a cleaner."  
"Yes Captain." The male hobbit motioned to the Bounders to follow her orders.  
"Now, Master dwarves. Gandalf brought you here, so the blame lies mostly on him. However, you ignored my maid and proceeded to wreck my home. Explain."  
The dwarf sitting at the head of the table opposite her spoke. "We were informed that hobbits were excitable and that her protests were to be ignored. That she, you, had agreed a month ago to our quest. That you were a burglar."  
Her voice was as calm as a gentle breeze but brought great fear to the dwarves and wizard who heard it. "You thought it acceptable to enter the home of a daughter's friend, someone you had not seen since the age of eight, and decided to force them into an adventure."  
"I, I thought that you would be living a stationary life, in need of an adventure."  
"I am the daughter of Lieutenant Bungo Baggins. You thought that I would not aspire to be like him? The daughter of a traveller and Bounder would not know how to fight and use it to defend her home? Your opinion of me must be low."  
"No, not at all. I thought you were the prefect hobbit to help."  
"But you thought I was a civilian. Why not approach the Bounders. They are trained to fight."  
Before Gandalf could answer she held up her hand and addressed the dwarves again.  
"The adventure?"

It takes half an hour to fully explain the dire nature of the former dwarves of Erebor and how they needed the mountain back. Dire enough to risk the wrath of a dragon.  
Considering their words Captain Baggins smiled. "So, when you lose your home you come to us for aid. It seems history repeats itself. The question is, do we help, or turn our backs and leave you to suffer for hundreds of years as you did us."

They swallowed nervously. The Captain allowed them to suffer for a minute before saying something in hobbitish to the lieutenant. She motioned for the Bounders to release the dwarves. Without strange blades pressed to their necks they studied the Bounders. There was a uniform in their armour. For the females they wore dress like armour that did not hinder their movement. The males also wore armour that was longer than the dwarves would wear and each piece seemed to be moulded to fit the individuals perfectly. There were no flashy designs on them. Balin noted how the steel had been treated inn such a way that it was light and carefully placed to reduce noise. Like most hobbits they wore no shoes but had a cover of some sorts on the top. The helmets were interesting. They covered the cheeks and noses of the hobbits but left plenty of space around the eyes. Presumably to allow undisturbed vision. It seemed to disappear into their hair, so rather than covering the head it merely protected the face. These details the dwarves looked over but it was the Captain, their unwilling host, who they studied. She was taller than most, and unlike the citizens of Hobbiton she was lean with muscles. It seemed that she had long honey curls, but these were hidden in a tight braid. Dwalin also noted the dark green of her eyes and likened them to emerald. Dismissing the thought he watched as the lieutenant handed Captain Baggins a letter. 

"I have my orders. I will be accompanying you with the task of reclaiming your mountain. Lieutenant Took, you will be in charge until further orders. I want my pony readied for a long journey as well as a pack and supplies."  
"Yes Captain."  
"Bounder Boffins, please prepare rooms for the guests."  
"Right away ma'am."  
"Excellent! Here is the contract." Balin leant forward to pass the contract.  
"You misunderstand me. I will go with you but I answer to the Thain and the Thain alone. It is his order that I aid you but I cannot have mixed loyalty; it is to the hobbits of the Shire alone."  
Thorin looked like he was trying to maintain his cool.  
"All members of the Company must sign a contract."  
She studied the contract and then began to write a new one. It maintained that Thorin was the leader of the company but that she did not answer to him. She would aid them and fight with them. After much debate it was agreed that the Bounder would take 1/14th of the treasure. Thorin disliked that she would not take his orders, but the benefits of having a Bounder were too good to pass up. The contract was signed. Rising, the hobbit addressed her guests. "I suggest you retire now. We will be leaving at dawn. Bounders, you are to report to Lieutenant Took. You are dismissed."  
As the Bounders left, Ori turned to Dori, "can we talk now?"


	3. Chapter 3

The dawn came too soon for some of the dwarves who had drank heavily the night before. Except Bofur who seemed perfectly fine. When the captain emerged she had a shaped leather poncho on off a dark green that covered her armour, complete with hood. She ate quickly before a Bounder brought her pony to the door. Dori, Nori and Ori were still finishing their hair as she waited by the door. She studied each dwarf and their interactions. Quickly she identified the family bonds, the social ranks and battle experience. This experience, she knew, impacted a person's movements. It was seen from captains from Bounders just trained. Confident strides, taunt muscles and wandering eyes were seen in many of the dwarves. The younger ones walked without this, some of the older ones more so than the others. The leader and his guard displayed this the most; followed by the axe-wielder and boar-spear carrier. Although, the axe in his head gave this away without studying his movements. 

She had been asked by the Thain to observe the dwarves. He thought that knowledge of other races could be improved. He also thought it may be time for hobbits to participate in the world more. Most of those who had wronged their ancestors were dead. It was this train of thought that had caused him to send aid to the blue mountain dwarves and now her on a possible suicide mission. He also thought that we had to help when they had not. Personally, Belladonna was unsure if she wanted to help a group of dwarves, or even travel with them but she had her orders and would follow them. So when told to saddle up and move out she did just that. 

The dwarves of the Company were uncharacteristically quiet with the Bounder in their midst. Kili and Fili did not dare to pull a prank nor the others address her in fear of a possible fight;' which they would lose. Others were observing her as she rode her pony strangely. She was perched in a side-saddle position, watching the world go by carefully. The way she sat showed that she was ready to leap from the pony in a second should she need to. In fact it was not until they were hours out of Hobbiton that she broke the silence. "You are Captain Dwalin of the Ered Luin guards?"  
"Aye" All members of the Company had turned to watch this conversation.   
"My lieutenant handed over dwarven prisoners to you three years ago."  
"The ones with no hands or toes."  
She smirked slightly, "I told them to drop their weapons. Out of curiosity, what happened to them?"  
"Ringleaders were shaved and banished and the rest struggle for work. Being taken down by Bounders has done more damage to them then banishment I expect."  
Pausing a moment he turns to the hobbit, "What we're they trying to steal?"  
"They broke into Elisa Chub's home and stole her silverware and jewellery. They likely targeted her home as it was some distance from Tookborough. However the North farthing patrol and the Wandering farthing patrol caught them three minutes after the panic cord was pulled. The items were returned and as myself and Captain Brandybuck had to file the report Lieutenant Took and six of my Bounders escorted them to you."  
"Is it true your armour is made of mithril?" Ori blurted from the back of the group.  
With a chuckle she held up an arm. The silvery metal glinted in the sunlight. Even though most had never seen mithril, or if they had no more than beads, it was unmistakable. A deadly warrior in impenetrable armour.   
Ori asks a few more questions on the farthings and patrols. Each answer is informative but does not stray too much from what is already known. On the one hand they would dearly like to know more, but they themselves guarded many secrets so they could respect her decision to remain tight lipped about certain subjects. For example, when asked where the mithril came from she refused to answer except that only hobbit knew where it came from. However, they did learn that whilst all Bounders could work in a forge, the inner farthing patrol tended to make the most items. Also, that Captain Baggins had made her own armour and weapons when she received her promotion. However when questioned her reply was, "pray you never find out."

The following three weeks followed in a similar pattern. The Bounder would watch and observe. Occasionally she would join in conversations. The strangest thing that happened was the Captain had conversations with Nightingales. The song birds would fly down and chirp at her, and strangely, she chirped back. After confused looks for half an hour and the bird twittering off did they questioned it.  
"I was receiving a report and giving my own." Only a tattooed hobbit could still look and sound menacing after chirping with a song bird. Every few days a Nightingale would join the group, have a chat and fly off again. The dwarves didn't question it any further. 

That night Belladonna left the snoring dwarves (how were those flies coming out alive?) to feed Myrtle. "Hello, girl. Who's a good girl? It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one."  
A scream ripped through the quiet of the night. Hands on her weapons she survived the woods around her. Behind her Fili and Kili began talking. "Orcs. Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."  
Both she and Thorin spoke at the same time, "You think that's funny?" She tilted her head slightly and he nodded. She continued to berate the two. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke? You think innocents being killed at their weakest is entertaining. If this is how you act then you are clearly too young to be here. If you were Bounders I would send you back to training."  
"We didn't mean anything by it."  
You know nothing of the world. Act like the princes you are and not gossiping younglings."  
She sat next to Thorin as the princes, suitably cowered, listened to Balin telling the story of Moria. Thorin became grim as the story went on.  
"You fought valliently for your people. Your family would be proud."   
He smiled slightly. "Was your family proud when you became a Bounder?"  
"I wouldn't know. Mother died when I was young and father passed two years before my majority. Some of my cousins are Bounders so their view is bias. But my parents wanted me to choose my own path, and this was the one I wanted. I would hope they would be proud." 

Several nights later they made camp outside of a burnt down farm. She agreed with Gandalf that it was not a safe place to stay the night.  
"We could make for the hidden valley, the elves could help us."  
Thorin bristled, "I will not go near that place."  
"Agreed," she stepped forward to address the wizard, "The immortals care little for the lives of other races. But there is still some light left. I do not trust this area a safe place to rest."  
Here she was ignored and contemplated joining Gandalf in his tizzy. However she stayed with the dwarves until she left to deliver the princelings their food. Looking at their faces she raised her eyebrow slightly which got them talking.   
"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."  
"Only we've encountered a slight problem. We had 16. Now there's 14."  
"Daisy and Bungo are missing."  
She groaned, shoved the bowls into their hands. Examining the area she found a torn tree. Looking it over she groaned again.  
"How, pray tell did you miss trolls stealing ponies?"  
They spluttered, but to prove her point a troll wandered by with more ponies. In fact, the universe seemed wanting to have fun as the troll walked directly behind her as she stood there with her arms crossed an a severely unamused look on her face.   
"Inform the others." She began stalking through the vegetation.   
"Where are you going?"  
She turned to face the dwarves, "I'm off to hunt trolls."  
At the edge of the camp she listened to the trolls, "Mutton yesterday, mutton today... ...and, blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."  
"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags."  
"Oh! I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them."  
As they continued their arguing she pulled out her weapons. With a flick of her wrists she opened her fans. With a quick glance she threw the fans out, watching as they looped round the trolls and sliced through two of the trolls heads. She stepped into the clearing and caught the fans. As the troll heads fell onto the floor the third troll staggered away from the hobbit.  
"Bounder." He whispered, eyes wide.  
She did not answer him but cast her fan through the air again as the dwarves burst into the clearing behind her. The head fell as she caught the fan, turning slightly to observe the dwarves.   
"The ponies are over there."


	4. Chapter 4

She sat by the fire as they examined her work. A neat decapitation with a clean edge.  
"What caused this?" Thorin looked the trolls over.  
"Was it just me or was she using a fan?" Nori glanced around at the others.  
"A fan?" Bombur was rather confused.  
"Yes, it was. A fan is something a rich daughter of man uses to cool down in the summer."  
"And she used it to decapitate trolls?" Ori was slightly green standing next to a bleeding head.  
"Well, in all fairness, its probably made out of mithril."

They slept until the morning when Gandalf sauntered into camp they explored the troll hoard. Well, the dwarves did, the Captain was not inclined to do so. Ye was informing birds of the migration of trolls. When she did move from her perch it was with her closed weapons in her hands. Upon a birds advise she keeps them closed but ready; so rather than elegant circular blades they are long pieces of metal, wider at one end. As a wizard with a host of rabbits burst through the undergrowth, the Captain looked mildly bored. 

She continued to look bored as she trotted away from orcs and wargs. The dwarves sprinted but she felt no need to. Every so often an orc would get to close and a fan would remove it's head. Hiding behind a rock, Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot a warg and rider. Yet Belladonna knew that there was no way for one dwarven archer to take both down without alerting the rest. Flicking her wrists, she calculated the throws and bits of orc and warg fell from the top of the rock. She continued to meander after the dwarves for another few minutes before jumping down a hole. The hole, naturally, led to Rivendell. Idly, she wondered if Mirkwood could be accessed by splashing in a puddle.  
"you mean to seek aid from our enemy." Thorin's voice was bitter.  
"The only ill-will to be found her is your own Thorin Oakenshield."  
"Not true, I bring ill-will to the elves also." Gandalf groaned at the Bounder's words.  
"Well I will be doing the talking, this will take a great deal of charm." At Gandalf's words Captain Baggins walked ahead of him and addressed the elf who's jaw was nearly on the floor.  
"I wish to speak with the Lord of this house and have shelter for myself and my companions. Meat would be preferable." The contingent of elves had been planning to circle around the elves, but the Bounder Captain sitting on a statue cleaning her nails encouraged them from doing so.  
"Captain." The leader bowed to the hobbit.  
"Lord Elrond, I am afraid we must intrude on your hospitality with a request for aid." The voice was calm but there was a hint of malice behind it. Some of the elves flinched.  
"I would gladly aid you, my lady."  
She snorted, "Then ask His majesty, I have no time for you." She leapt from the statue and gracefully (she did not storm) marched into the elven home. 

After dinner, a quiet tense affair, Dwalin found her strolling in the garden.  
"Captain Dwalin" she acknowledged.  
"Captain Baggins" He fell into step next to her. Allowing the silence for a few moments her broached the topic on his mind.  
"You took offence to the elf."  
Sighing she looked at the dwarf, the moonlight reflected in her eyes, "You know my people's history. Each race, each leader, turned their back. Elrond personally turned his back. Are numbers were less than three hundred. Another sixty died in the winter after his refusal. We do not forget. Our lives may be short but our memories are long. His home is built on my people's graves."  
"And what of dwarves?" Dwalin stopped to study her, "Why aid us?"  
"The Thain ordered it. He believes we need to interact with the other races again. Start anew. Forgive and use the past to become better."  
"And you?"  
"I will do as my Thain commands."  
"Not an answer."  
"I," she sat in a fountain, tracing her fingers through the water, "I look at the Company and see the descendants of those who have murdered my people. Behind them I see the ghosts of killers. Those I must protect my race from. But if I look at them, the Company, I see caring, kind and loyal people. Yet, in one moment, could they repeat history? I know not. I know not if I can trust. Would you, in my place?"  
He sat next to her. "No, I could not. I see those same ghosts behind the elves. Behind you I see the sick and dying, what you fight to prevent. The past cannot be forgot nor forgiven. If Erebor had never fallen, I would say you should let it go. But we cannot let what the elves did go. Why should you?"  
They sat their, hands holding their weapons, seeking comfort in the familiar metal.  
Breaking the silence, she whispered, "Perhaps after this ghosts can be lain to rest."  
"Perhaps" he echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

They had to stay in Rivendell for two weeks. When not glaring at Elrond Belladonna was studying the grounds or her companions. Thorin was a leader born in struggle and acted admirably. He reminded her of the tales of Thain Hilford when he lead the hobbits all those ages ago. Balin was usually calm and collected but could become excited on a topic he loved. Fili and Kili were mischievous, but the elder was tempered with a little more control then his brother. Dori was the eldest of three and had shifted from brother to mother accordingly. Yet with grown brothers it was unnecessary and seemed to be harming the family. Nori was one to watch; several times she caught him in the act of 'admiring' silverware, but it seemed born from a place of desperation. Ori was in need of freedom and/or a chance to grow without two shadows. Bofur was friendly, his brother also yet Bombur was quieter and more reserved. Bifur she understood (once there was a time when other races new the language of dwarves and hobbits had not forgotten it) revealing a calmer soul then his appearance suggested. Oin cared deeply for all he couldn't hear and Gloin was a family man at heart. Dwalin, well, what was to be made out of him? 

Dwalin walked with her, spared with her (both using borrowed swords) and talked with her more than he did the others. Looking back, she was shocked of how much they had talked about. Her childhood, his childhood, how he became a guard after the battle of Moria. He was interested in Bounder training.  
"Well, each Bounder must be a master in archery, swordsmanship, axes, clubs, hammers, staves and daggers. From there we specialise in three weapons of our choice. Some invent their own others use prexisting ones."  
"What did you chose?"  
"Trident, sais and fans."  
"I only know one of those." His brow was creased as he concentrated, perhaps trying to picture the other two.  
"That's rather the point. My father used a duel ended trident. Nasty thing it was."  
He smiled, "your father was a Bounder, a lieutenant?"  
"Yes, I'm surprised you remember."  
"I do pay some attention." They laugh as they continue the inspection of the elf halls. At some point their arms became linked; Dwalin the prefect example of dwarven manners as he led the Captain around.  
"You have not told me why you chose fans as your primary."  
"I am good at calculating the angles needed so that they return to me. If a person with fans casts them in a way that they do not return then that person should not have them. They are both long and short range weapons. Useful. But you Dwalin, why axes?"  
"My father used them and before his death he taught me the basics in using them. after, I wanted to prefect it."  
Turing she said, "You honour him then, he would be proud I think."

Dwalin, she thought was a good friend, and she would deny to all him being anything else. 

Once Thorin and Balin returned from the map reading they all quickly packed their bags. Dwalin noticed a map if Rivendell was taken by a Nightingale.  
"Preparing for the worst?" He called.  
"You never know when it could become useful" was the reply.  
As the group snuck away she remained alert and calm.  
She was slightly less calm when the stone giants attacked. Beasts too large to be felled she was trapped with the others. She listened as Bofur exclaimed, "Bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" There was little to do but hold on as the rocks beneath them split to reveal another. Another that they were standing on. Her only thought was that she at least did not scream as they raced to meet the cliff face.

Groaning she sat up. By some miracle they had survived. "Well, that could've been worse." Bofur looked so pleased until the ground beneath him crumbled, his face switching from joy to panic as he fell. Without a second thought she dived off the cliff after him. One hand caught the back of his coat, the other burying a fan into the rock face. The jolt of stopping almost made her drop the dwarf, but, with gritted teeth she held on.  
"BOFUR!" Bifur and Bombur's faces appeared, concern and relief etched on every detail. Slowly, she swung, raising Bofur higher and higher, until she released him. He flew into the air and was caught by his cousin. After regaining her breath Captain Baggins used her fans to slowly climb up the cliff face.

Dwalin was there to help her up. He held on a second longer than needed, and she allowed herself a small moment of weakness before pulling back. The Urs were piling her with thanks; bowing and smiling/signing their gratefulness. 

They took shelter in a cave, the captains laying their bedrolls side by side. The reprieve from the danger in the world was short as they fell through the floor. 

The Goblins raced forward. With great effort she extracted herself from the dwarves (Gloin had been on top of her). She stood between the dwarves and goblins. Many slowed but those who got too close lost limbs and heads.  
"Get up!" she ordered. "Grab your packs now!" Sensing the urgency they scrambled to secure their belongings and race after the Captain. There were swarms on either side and up ahead.  
"Here!" She threw ropes at the dwarves and swung down into the darkness. Between the unknown and an unwinnable fight, they chose the darkness. Dropping to the ground, she focused. Unable to hear pursuing goblins she surveyed the environment. There was movement ahead.  
"What is it precious, is it juicy, is it tasty?" Mithril sliced through a disgusting creature. Deformed and broken, it was almost worth pity.  
"What is this?" A singular band of gold lay on the ground. Picking it up, something felt off about it. Placing it on a pouch she waited for the dwarves to descend.  
Once they did they followed Bofur, as he had stone sense, and were greeted by the beautiful sight of a sunset. By that and the cries of wargs.  
"Our of the frying pan..." Thorin murmured.  
"And into the fire." Belladonna finished. "RUN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Darting through the trees they listened closely for the sound of wargs on their tail. With each step they took it seemed that they came closer. Breaking through the foliage they were faced with another cliff. Behind them were orcs. Unlike the usual rag-tag groups the Bounders faced this one seemed organised.  
“Into the trees!” The Captain roared as her fans danced through the wargs and orcs. But with each she felled another took its place. This continued until she alone stood fighting.  
“Belladonna!” Dwalin was low in a tree, hand outstretched. With a running jump she grabbed his hand and was swung into safety. She continued to kill the enemy even as they were forced to jump from tree to tree. Their corpses littered the ground below but more came. With an almighty crash the tree fell. Forced to cling to the tree the leader of the group was revealed. A creature full of malice, riding a white warg with a singular arm.  
“Azog” Thorin murmured. “It cannot be.” Studying the leader she saw a mix of fear and determination in his stance. Remembering Balin’s tale she realised what Thorin was about to do. A desperate attempt to avenge kin. Swinging, she gained enough momentum to flip herself up onto the pine in front of Thorin.  
“Your dwarves need you.” Her face broker no arguments and the cries of Dori and Ori forced Thorin into action. As he raced to the brothers she stood tall. Fans on display, she thought she saw a glimmer of fear in the orc’s eye. Like a coward he ordered his followers to fight in his steed. Each was met with a death far more merciful then deserved. She danced, twirling through the ranks until he alone stood. His warg dead beneath him, alone without aid. His attack was pathetic at best, and it took little effort to remove yet more of his arm.  
“Your Majesty, what do you wish?” During the fight the dwarves had been pulled from the pine into safety. Closed fans at his neck, forced onto his knee, there was no escape for the orc. With grim satisfaction his sword removed the orc’s head.  
“My thanks.” With great respect he placed his forehead against hers before looking to the sky. “The wizard is late as usual.”  
“Well,” Bofur said jovially, “at least he brought some friends.” Giant eagles, with a grace their size should not allow, collected members of the Company. Dwalin and Belladonna were deposited on the same one.  
“You called me Belladonna.” Either statement or question Dwalin could not tell.  
“My apologies Captain Baggins, it was a thing of the moment.” His body was far too stiff to be comfortable. Glancing around, she scooted closer and lent against his bulk.  
“I mind not when we are alone.” His warmth was greatly appreciated, as was the arm around her waist.  
“Aye?” The hopeful tint in his voice was adorable.  
“Aye.” She nuzzled into him as they soared into the night. 

When they disembarked from the great birds (following the Captains example of thanking them with many bows) they turned to Gandalf.  
“It was fortunate I came when I did.” He seemed pleased with himself.  
“Not really, “Gloin looked around to the others. “Captain Baggins dealt with the threat and gave the Line of Durin the chance for justice.”  
“We even have most of our supplies,” Bombur called. “Bits and bobs missing from here and there but we can continue.”  
“Only minor injuries” Oin added.  
“Well, I know of a place where we may rest and I saved you several days of journey.” The wizard was grumpy as he led the group down the Carrock. Clearly, the wizard wanted to be the one to save the day. Dwalin and Belladonna smirked as they climbed. And if their hands strayed more than necessary, it was no one’s business but their own. Well, possibly Balin’s but he wisely stayed out of it.  
It took several days to get to Gandalf’s friend’s house. It was a gentle stroll until they were chased by a massive bear.  
“What was that?” Fili asked.  
“Beorn” Belladonna laughed at Gandalf’s affronted face at having the wind taken from his sails. It was musical to Dwalin and he was determined to hear it more.  
“A skin changer, who doesn’t like dwarves. Do you do anything without gambling Gandalf?”  
“How?”  
“I have always been a member of the Wandering fathering, we wander Gandalf. We know what those before us have seen when they wandered. Some wander far.”  
They stayed in the room for the night, huddling together and enjoying the warmth of the hay. Feeling bold, Dwalin hooked an arm around the Captain pulling her closer. He was rewarded as she turned to curl into him, one arm around him, another holding a fan.  
“Night Dwalin.”  
Kissing her head he whispered, “Goodnight Belladonna.”

“We shall go in pairs so that he will feel more inclined to help us. As he dislikes dwarves, Captain Baggins and I will go first.”  
“The wizard and the tattooed Bounder Captain are better options for aid than dwarves?” Thorin’s eyebrow could not rise much higher.  
“Yes Master Oakenshield, we are. Come along Captain. Captain?” The hobbit had not waited for the wizard. She was already strolling through the gardens to greet their large soon-to-be host.  
As the axe fell, Beorn turned to dismiss those who had entered his home. A free night of hospitality was enough. But he saw who stood before him. A Bounder Captain, female with eyes he recognised. A green so bright it rivalled his own plant.  
“Good morn Master Beorn. I am Captain Belladonna Baggins of the Wandering farthing. My companions and I seek your aid, if you would be so kind as to help us.”  
“Baggins, are you daughter of Lieutenant Bungo Baggins?” The hobbit with a strange weapon that had stood between him and the darkness. Had freed him from his chains as well as his kin before his patrol had aided them in finding a place to settle. The only one outside his race he called friend.  
“I am, he told me the tales of your race, Master Beorn, he respected you. My father trusted no outsiders but you. He spoke of you with great respect.”  
Kneeling he looked at the hobbit, “Spoke?”  
A moment of pain was seen before her face smoothed out into a polite mask again. “He passed 19 years ago. A quiet death in the comfort of his own home.”  
“I am sorry. It is sad to hear of his passing, but at least he lived a good life. I thought of visiting often, but never did, I am sorry I did not. I owed him much. Though I do not trust dwarves, I will offer aid to you.” He took her hand and led her into the house.  
Much to the wizards chagrin, he found the Bounder and skin changer becoming fast friends. There was also a dwarf that was a little jealous, but as he sat at the hobbits left, he found the conversation harmless.  
Beorn allowed them a week’s rest. It was wonderful to have a break after the mountains. Not that work was not done. Via her report system Captain Baggins had a recent map of Mirkwood. It showed that the path vanished before the end. With great care they could make it to the end if they did not stray; but everything had to be tightly rationed. From the path her reports said there was a way to the end of the forest yet again there was a great need for caution.  
“My advice, your Majesty, is that we move at a brisk pace for as long as possible. If we cover 14 miles a day and have no lunch we shall reach the edge of Mirkwood with supplies to spare; allowing for unforeseen circumstances. “  
“That is advice we shall follow Captain Baggins.”  
Whilst not planning with Thorin or conversing with Nightingales, she spent her time with Dwalin. Sparring or walking the gardens, it was pleasant for the pair to simply spend time together without the immediate threat of danger.  
One day she approached Dwalin in a formal manner.  
“Captain Dwalin of the Erred Luin guards, will you watch my armour and weapons as I bathe?”  
“Er, yes, of course.” Confused, he took her weapons when she passed them over (she had two steel fans as well as the two mithril) and watched her unravel her hair. He carefully watched this. When her hair was down it curled all the way down to her waist; beautiful. He swallowed a little heavily at the sight. Removing her helmet revealed that there were strips that covered the back of her head. Her hair hid these strips and Dwalin realised that the way it was designed meant that a blade would find it impossible to hit the head. He chortled. How many had tried to do that before having to face a mildly angry and still very much alive Bounder? Once her armour was removed via many clever catches and ties, she then removed a layer of leather. It was dyed the same as her cloak. Once removed of the leather dress, he saw another dress. One made of mithril chainmail. When that was unlaced she stood before him in a simple green dress and leggings.  
“Thank you Captain.” As she left he turned to see Gandalf with his jaw dropped.  
“Never…never has a Bounder had another race guard their armour. A Captain, this is unheard of. What?” From the wizards muttering Dwalin realised the honour that had been bestowed. He sat with his axes out and the armour in front of him. When she finally returned, it was with damp hair and a new dress and leggings.  
He watched as she redressed. “Lace me in?” He nodded and rose to tighten the different layers. He also brushed kisses on her neck as he was at the right angle. Best use it. With the way she arched into it there were no complaints. As she placed the helmet on he asked, “May I do you hair?”  
She knew what that meant to dwarves. Switching to Kudzhel she whispered in his ear, “you may.”  
They sat; her between his leg leaning into his chest; watching the world go by with a new dwarven hairstyle.


	7. Chapter 7

Their rest could not last forever, much to their disappointment. At the edge of the forest, Belladonna took Gandalf aside.   
“I know you plan to leave us. I have something to tell you. I found a magical ring in the Misty Mountain. My orders are to inform you and await your advice.”  
“Hm,” he looked at the ring she held, “We will readdress this at a later date. Until then, keep it secret, keep it safe.”   
He turned to announce his leaving to the rest of the group as the hobbit informed her nightingale of the new development. As it flew off she pulled out her map and began to lead them into the forest.   
They made good progress. By her calculations they travelled roughly 17 miles a day; meaning that they would be out sooner. With Oin and Bombur monitoring the supplies they weren’t hungry. Perhaps not as full as they would like, but far from starving. After one bird braved the forest she instructed the dwarves to climb up the trees. With a great deal of grumbling they did so. Once they broke the canopy the relief was imminent. A weight they did not know they were carrying was lifted from them and the fresh air was wonderful.  
When they descended the Captain gave new orders. “Every morn before we break camp and every eve before we settle we shall do that. If the nature of this forest degrades further in then we shall do it again half way through the day. Everyone, move out.”   
Without even realising it she was in full Bounder Captain mode. Due to this efficiency they reached the half-way point; an enchanted river; two days before they were expected to. While the others were discussing how to get the boat on the other side she swung from the vines and landed on the other side. She used the rope she brought to create a pulley system. With this the dwarves crossed the river. Before Gloin could disembark, a blinding white stag leapt over the river. It knocked him into the murky depths. With a thrown fan she prevented Thorin shooting the stag and dived in after Gloin. It was difficult, resisting the enchantment, but she managed to grab Gloin’s hand. As she gasped for air; struggling to keep Gloin afloat; a rope landed in the water next to her. When they reached the bank Gloin was fast asleep and she not far behind him. She collapsed into Dwalin’s arms. 

Waking was difficult. First she noticed the warmth around her. With a foggy brain, it took time to realise the warmth came from arms. She was being carried. The motion suggested walking. After a while she mustered the effort needed to open her eyes. The bleary shape above her was familiar.  
“Dwalin?” Her voice was hoarse and slow from little use.   
“Belladonna! Thank Mahal!”   
She was placed onto the ground before Oin swam into view. “At last, Gloin woke two days ago, we were quite worried.” He proceeded to poke and prod her, asking if she could feel it. Once the examination was over, Gloin stepped forward. “I owe you my life Captain; I am in your dept.”  
“There is no debt owed Master Gloin. I did the same as any other. I am glad to see you recovered.”  
“You’re not.” Oin declared. “As much of a warrior you are, your smaller frame means that river affected you more than my brother. I think you should be off your feet for another day.”  
“Our progress?” She looked over to Thorin.  
“One week from the forest edge. We are on time.”  
She nodded as Dwalin picked her up again. It was some time before he broke the silence.  
“I was worried. You were asleep for six days.”   
“I cannot say I am sorry for my actions, but I am sorry I worried you.”  
He pressed his forehead against hers. He held her closer as they walked, and when camped for the night she used him as a pillow; his fingers running through her hair.   
In the dead of night there was a rustling in the trees. Monstrous spiders snuck down into the camp. With a roar, Bifur (who had been on watch) began to hack at the monsters. The rest soon joined him. For each felled another took its place. Groggily Belladonna fought the beasts. Even when not as agile as usual she was a ferocious fighter. Yet, one by one, the Company was taken. She hid in the bushes as the spiders took their pray. Alone she could not fight them head on. Stealth was needed.   
Following the spiders she soon found them. After a quick calculation she saw thirteen bundles fall from the trees. Catching the fan she continued to throw them in a circle. The barrier prevented the spiders from coming closer and gave the others time to escape. But before they could fight of the spiders, an elven arrow ended a beast.   
With a nod from Thorin she hid in the bushes again as the group were taken by elves. Before they could, she took Thorin’s sword, Dwalin’s axes and Bifur’s boar spear. She followed discreetly. When the doors shut, she climbed onto the roof. Using her fans she cut a small hole. Dropping down she found herself in a vast hall. 

Recalling her memorised maps of the Elven halls she headed left. At one point she heard a group of elves approaching. She jumped onto the wall (fans dug in deep to keep her there) and listened in to their conversation. It at least confirmed that the dwarves were where she suspected. Once gone she continued down her path. A storage room revealed weapons strewn across the floor. Not very elegant for elves. It took several trips to get them to the necessary location. Sneaking into the kitchen was laughably easy. Packs made, she sundered through the cells. Standing in the middle she glanced at Dwalin. He was grinning like a buffoon and it was adorable. She may have swished her hips a little as her fans sliced through cell bars. They fell with in a melody of bangs as the dwarves rushed out.  
"This way gentledwarves, if you'll follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

The dwarves rejoiced at the packs and weapons 'donated' to their cause. As Captain Baggins handed out the few weapons that originally belonged to the dwarves, she kept an ear out for approaching elves. It was unlikely as she had added some interesting leaves to their wine put there was always a sober friend. Dwalin may have snuck a chaste kiss before following his hobbit into the belly of the beast.  
Pausing, gentle snores of elves fluttered to her ears.  
"I can't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili's whispering required work.  
"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!"  
At Bofur's words she turned around and stared at them.  
"But you have a plan and I can't wait to see it!" Both were smiling widely. In return, she broke a large, sweet smile and placed her hands on Kili's neck and waist.  
"Oh yes, I do have a plan." She threw the dwarf into the barrel. "Get in." There was really no arguing with a Bounder. 

As the dwarves dropped into the river below Belladonna went through her options. She could jump in after them, run around to the river and catch up, or, take the forest path to Lake Town. Knowing the dwarves they would end up in trouble, but she didn't want to get wet. She simply could not be bothered with swimming. So, she made her way to the back to the hole she cut in the roof. Remembering her manners, she replaced the ceiling; one must close the door on the way out. 

It did not take long for her to catch up. She was not swift as the corsing river, she was far faster. That was a good thing as they had managed to attract the attention of orcs. Joy. Naturally they were fighting back, but only Kili had a long range weapon. Her only thoughts were 'remember basic training' when she jumped into the river. Into is not quite a precise description, as she was balancing on Oin and Ori's heads. It was the most logical choice; their fighting styles had little to aid here. Besides, they provided the balance she needed to massacre the orcs perusing them. At least they made it through the elven gates quickly. Each dwarf was soaked but whole and healthy- bar grumblings to the contrary- and back on track to get to the mountain. They were debating starting a fire when a slight noise was heard. Too low for the dwarves, pebbles scattering over rocks. Movement. She snuck close to the bank and circled the man (for he was tall and lacked grace) and pressed her fans into his stomach.  
"Drop your weapons." He took a stance of preparing to fight, before noticing the rather obvious tattoos. He dropped the bow, hands up in surrender.  
"Now, be a good man and tell me who you are and why you plan to attack my assignment. Maybe you'll keep your fingers if you do."  
"I am Bard of Lake Town."  
She cocked her head, "The descendent of the Lords of Dale?"  
His face was a wonderful display of shock. "How...?"  
A raised eyebrow accompanied with a smirk was his only answer. There was a slightly dingy barge behind him.  
"I have an offer for you, Lord of Dale. Take my dwarves and myself to Lake Town. I'll pay you for your services. If you fear retribution from that pig of a master then feel free to hide behind my skirts when the time comes. There are thirteen dwarves that do that already, you may as well join them."  
He looked from her weapons, to her face, and then to the dwarves.  
"I don't have much of a choice do I?"  
"There is always a choice son of Man, right and easy, simple and true. You chose how the story turns, no matter how small a role may be."

Dwalin watched as Belladonna returned with a man. Introduced as Bard, with a promise of passage to Lake Town. Mahal, the others were still arguing over where they should build a fire and she had a boat. It was even better watching her. A small smile danced on her lips and her walk was full of confidence. It was always full of confidence but it was always entertaining to watch. Due to years of experience he wagered. But right there, pulling a rescue then a lift, it was intoxicating. 

On the boat he sat next to her as she surveyed the water around them. Carefully he wrapped an arm around her. Warmth radiated from the dwarf and she moved into it. She was half in his lap and Dwalin had no problem with that.  
"I think Oin and Ori are angry at you."  
"Hm, well I did use them as footholds when we went down the river."  
His laughter nearly rocked he boat. "Aye, I bet they loved that!"  
"Oh they enjoyed it immensely."  
They sat in companionable silence for a while longer, until Bard approached. "We are nearing the entry. What do you want?"  
"Take us in and then to the Master. I'll pay you half now and half after we meet with the master." A pouch of gold was lazily tossed to him (probably more than he got in a year but for all her acts she was not going to harm him; there was no cause to). 

If there was one word to be used to describe Lake Town it was barren. There were those who lived there but there was no life. Misery was etched in every face, every home, every plank of wood in the town. Living without life. She even felt pity for the men who lived here. Even when wandering there was some joy to be found in a friend, a family member; something that kept her ancestor going. But this place was devoid of it.  
Well, perhaps not completely. The dwarves were causing a stir. Something resembling hope bloomed in their eyes. A tender spark that could be ignited. Belladonna hid her face with her hood and dropped to the middle of the group. Observing may be more useful now. 

The Captain continued to observe as they were presented to the master. For all his repulsive looks he has a sharp enough brain to get himself into power. Dangerous but a few right moves would change the power in her favour. She would just have to wait for the right moment. A cue is given as soon as that thought crosses her mind.  
"Send this riff raff away."  
Calm, deadly, precise. All things that made the other races fear Bounders. Captain Belladonna Baggins channelled this in her walk, the removing of her hood and her voice. "And who, pray tell, are you calling riff raff?"  
It was fun to watch his face pale, the power slip away from him. The murmurs in the street only furthered his panic; but gave her a stage.  
"I am Captain Belladonna Baggins of the Wandering farthing."  
"Forgive me I did not see you-"  
"Do I look like I have time for your apologies? Or your grovelling? I am escorting Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Grovel to him, I have no time for the likes of you; a weasel of a man who exploits others. Attend to his Majesty, and perhaps I will not take action against you for the people of this town."  
She threw Bad the rest of his payment before turning to the master again, "But then again, perhaps I will do so anyway."  
The negotiating, was left to those who gave a damn. Not that it took long. She was, after all, leaning against a wall cleaning her nails. 

Once they were over they were led to a house for their disposal. Whilst the others were excitable chatting, Belladonna grabbed Dwalin's hand and led him upstairs.  
"I need a bath."  
"Oh?" His eyes widened a little. "Need someone to watch your armour again?"  
There was a sly smile when she turned to face him, "No, you need a bath too."

They all but ran up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to post, it did not want to be written and I'm still not completely happy with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Only a few days were spent in Lake Town. A break from the perils of Mirkwood was sorely needed and peaceful sleep was greedily taken. Not that Belladonna and Dwalin spent the whole night sleeping. During the day they wandered the floating town. The pair of them struck intimidating figures. The others were more friendly and won the fishermen over, they stood at the back and glared at the Master's men. 

Once they were moving out again they compared notes on the state of the town. She reported hers to the birds whilst Dwalin talked with Thorin. The trek to the Mountain was largely uneventful. However, the dwarves were silent. Such peace usually made them jovial, but they were as tense as the north-ridge traps. Each step seemed to wind them up further. At the foot of the mountain they began searching for the secret entrance. Whilst they ran round and round steadily becoming more panicked Belladonna was climbing the 'hidden' stairs. They were the worse hidden stairs in existence.  
"Are you coming?" She called down from her advantage point.  
"Show off!" Dwalin yelled from bellow.  
"These stairs are pathetic!"  
"They weren't built to be Bounder proof!"

Eventually they made it to a porch of some form. As the sun set they became panicked again. The moment the sun set it was like a blanket of despair settled on the dwarves. She had Thorin by the neck before he could wander back down the mountain.  
"What? Unhand me!" he roared but she merely held up her hand in response. On her fingers she counted down.  
Three  
Two  
One  
The clouds shifted to reveal moonlight. Sweet and pure it showed a little hole that served as a keyhole. With great reverence Thorin slotted the key in. Only with the greatest of respect they entered the mountain. For many they were coming home. Thorin and Balin were touching the stone as if it was a brother long lost. Which was true, from a certain point of view the Captain thought. Dwalin too was stroking a wall.  
"We're home." Barely above a whisper, he wrapped a single arm around her as the other worshiped stone.  
Twisting, she kissed him on the cheek but left his warm embrace to head down the passage.  
"Where ya goin' ma'am?" Bofur called after her.  
She smiled at their confused faces. "I'm off to kill a dragon."

Ignoring Dwalin's cries of outrage she continued her steady way down. Footsteps were racing after her and Balin appeared.  
"Thorin had to stop Dwalin he would have given us away. My brother always yell when he's scared. Captain, you are only to steal the Arkenstone, it'll allow us to summon dwarven armies to fight Smaug."  
"You had armies to fight him before and it failed. My orders are to terminate the dragon. Thus, I'll take his head. Besides" she turned to the dwarf with a wicked grin, "think of all the leg work required to bring dwarven armies here."

Smaug was beautiful and ugly at the same time. His scales were a work of art, but Belladonna thought that his neck was too long making him look scrawny.  
"What thief tries to enter my domain?"  
"A little hypocritical considering the bigger thief stands before me. I am Captain Belladonna Baggins of the Wandering farthing. The very last thing I am is a thief."  
He purred a little before lowering his head. "Do you know nothing? You never tell a dragon your name."  
"Do you know nothing?" she replied, "You never get between a Bounder and her mission."  
"I do not fear the Bounders. Every other race may but I do not."  
"And that, Smaug; most pathetic of the geckos, is why I told you my name. So it is the last thing you'll know before you die." 

He roared as her fans sailed through the air. They slashed a wing apiece. The large, gaping holes prevented flight; her prey was grounded. Curious, she sliced a fan across a leg. The scales parted like butter. Toying with him she slashed his neck, body and legs; he should have feared the Bounders. Idiot. She cut the tail of before running up his back. She somersaulted off his head, casting her fans out as she flew through the air. Their graceful arc went through one eye and out the other. His head hit the floor the same time she landed she stood to catch her fans with an audience of stunned dwarves.  
In a rather deadpan voice she said, "The dragons dead." Turning to Dwalin she said, "I am high on adrenaline, there's a useable bed somewhere right?"  
Dori was spluttering as they ran of into the mountain.

"What's wrong with Thorin?"  
Dwalin sighed as he put her hair back into place. "Gold sickness. It effects his line."  
"I thought so. Give me a sec." She skipped down the pile of gold and punch Thorin in the face. He crumpled and she dragged him back up the pile by a foot. She was braiding Dwalin's beard when he woke up.  
"What in Mahal's name is wrong with you!"  
"Cognitive recalibration."  
Both Dwalin and Thorin exchanged confused looks. She rolled her eyes and plucked a goblet from the treasure hoard. "Feel anything?"  
Forehead creasing he looked at the piece, "No, I- I was gold sick wasn't I?" Shame made him hang his head.  
"Mild at best and cured for now. You at least were only mildly broody. Anyway, we have more pressing concerns."  
"Like what?"  
"Like the army of elves outside." There the captain got a crash coarse in dwavish swearing.


	10. Chapter 10

The elves had tried to be intimidating. There was groaning and moaning over necklaces. Such idiotic things seemed trivial when compared to the report given by a nightingale. Hiding in the shadows inform her of how poor the situation was going. Bard was representing the men and seemed to be trying for an alliance. His body posture; taunt but curled in on himself; suggested he was unwilling to lead, but felt compelled to do so. Thrandiul was arrogant; both sure he would get what he wanted but unsure if he would fight or not. Thorin looked much like farmer Maggot's dogs. There were so many talks going around in circles that eventually even she lost her cool, dropped from the top of the tent and smashed Thrandiul's face into the table. 

As he straitened (blood gushing) his eyes widened comically as the Bounder walked to stand next to Thorin.   
"I care not about petty jewels and your blood feuds. I care about the army of Orcs led by Blog son of Azog and that is all. So, here I will make my declaration. You will all work together; putting your races aside; and have the arguments after the war is over and the mess cleaned up. So, you with your elves will work with Dain's dwarves, yes Thorin, I know about Dain, and perhaps Thorin in a gesture of good will, will give you the gems. Bard, I suggest Lake Town is cut of from land and those who will fight join the elves. Then I'll give you my share of Ereborian treasure to build Dale. Done fighting like faunts?"   
The leaders looked pulled between the desire to argue and realising the practicality of the Captain's words. She left the tent for them to figurer the details out whilst she went to the armoury. Her laughter made all the dwarves flinch (except Dwalin who had a soppy grin) and Thorin, recently returned and smug with the deals made, felt it his duty to ask.   
"Captain, what amuses you so?"  
"Dwarves may be masters of craft but you know not how to work with mithril. A day-passed Bounder could make better. At least it will serve it's purpose." She held a mithril shirt. To the dwarves it was impeccable, but they conceded that the female dressed head to furry toe in mithril was the expert. "Here, Fili, I think you are the only one this can fit." His nephew went practically bug-eyed when he caught it but with a nod from his uncle slipped it on over his head.

"it was nice of you to do that." Dwalin snaked his arms around Belladonna. Burying a kiss into the slight gap between helm and guards he waited for her response.   
"As Captain I care not if they survive the battle, it doesn't affect hobbits. But I, I have grown very found of them and would save them if I could."  
He removed her armour and held her on the bed; a comforting embrace before the storm due to come.  
She broke the silence, talking to the room at large rather than to him, "The reputation of the Bounders must always endure. It prevents many fights and, though well earned, is our greatest defence. I used it in Rivendell and Lake Town to get what I needed. I used it on Bard. It makes us seem cold and uncaring. Personal feelings complicate everything. My father and his friendship with the skinchangers was frowned upon. It made him seem weak."  
"And us?" Dwalin had a light wobble to hi usually strong voice.  
"Once I would have said this was damaging and wrong. Though I wandered I was experienced little then what I planed to. This is unplanned; but not a weakness. Love is never that my dear Dwalin, I'll stay as long as you'll have me."   
"Forever, if I can but will you face issues for this?"  
"I have received no orders to end this love, perhaps the Thain's desire for cooperation allows this. Or he may want to punish me privately. I don't know what the future holds Dwalin. I use to be so sure. The world was bad and to be kept away from the Shire. But it's filled with grey."  
"Aye lass, but grey is not solely bad, it good also. No one knows the future, but we'll face it together."   
She hooked a leg around his waist, "sounds perfect."

Dain arrived just before the orcs descended. Before the usual mess of a battle could commence, Captain Baggins noticed the communications tower on the hill.   
"Destroy the head, watch the body wither" she muttered to herself.   
"Lord Dain, I need your goat."   
The dwarf lord looked around, "my goat?"  
"Yes your goat. As it is yours it is fastest and sturdiest. Speed is of the essence and if fast enough I may be able to deliver a crippling blow."  
He gave her the goat.

Silent feet were much appreciated when hiding form orcs. silent weapons when killing the leader and all those on the on the hill. Looking over the battlefield her heart almost sank. No matter how much or how little training one had, it take one piece of metal o end a life. Fear was palpable in the air. After this she'd be in the thick of it with them. But now, now she could given them something more than less to fight; she could give them hope. She set the flags on fire. The cheers were defining.

Even with such a speedy beast the battle was well underway when she arrived. She took more orcish lives then ever before in her long career, but it never seemed enough. Although she tried, she never saw the members of the Company. She comforted herself by thinking each life taken was one less for them to fight. Hours later, the last stragglers taken, Belladonna found herself alone in a sea of corpses. More hours went by before a strangled cry met her ears.  
Blades out she turned to see Dwalin, her perfect, slightly-gross-due-to-orc-blood Dwalin limping over to her. They collided in a hug.   
"I thought- I thought-"  
"Right here, I'm going nowhere."

They stayed there until Balin came to collect them.


	11. Chapter 11

They sat in silence, fingers entwined, next to Kili. Nearly everyone had some form of injury. Fili had nearly been stabbed if not for the mithril shirt but was bruised. Thorin had an arrow in his leg. Oin, Nori and Bombur had mild stab wounds. Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin, Ori and Dori had broken bones whilst Bofur and Balin had concussions. Only Belladonna walked away from the battle unharmed. 

"Will he recover?" Fili was clutching his sides as he sat with his brother.  
"I don't know laddie." Oin was looking over the archer despite his broken arm. "If he wakes up, he'll be fine. But I don't know when. He's in a coma, I can't say for certain if he'll live or not. I'm sorry."  
Thorin and Fili broke into sobs and the rest filtered out to give them their privacy.   
"Is there anything you can do?" Dwalin had little hope in his voice but it seemed that he was desperate enough to ask.  
"Nothing more than Oin, love. He has treated Kili's well but you know as well as I that head wounds are tricky. Perhaps a Inner Bounder could as they specialise in forging and healing but it's up to Kili to pull through."  
He nodded and they spent the day helping the sick and wounded. Belladonna dealt mostly with the dwarves; as they whined and she had the best chance to get them to be treated. The others were escorting the wounded with carts into the mountain. It was cleaner and warmer than the field, for all it smelt of dragons. 

Recovery was slow. Dain's dwarves worked quickly to restore Erebor but it was a large undertaking. From what she understood, structural integrity was the main issue. The treasure vault was under several walkways and collapse was a large risk. When they began removing the dragon their plan was to drag the damn thing out.   
"I claim the head and wings!" She yelled as she started taking the dragon apart. Frankly, as the Captain had killed it and was currently taking Smaug apart few were willing to argue with her. It was for the best really.   
Usually Captain Baggins avoided meetings (they were almost as bad as paperwork) but at Nori and Thorin's request she stood menacingly in a corner and made a greedy man and elf play nice.  
"What are you going to do if I go?" Belladonna teased after one meeting were excellent trade deals had been signed.  
Thorin thought for a moment, "panic?" They both burst into laughter; traumatising many dwarves at the sight of their king and resident scary-hobbit walk down the corridors to lunch. 

"Listen up! Just because you survived a war does not mean you are up to scratch as warriors. I like the lad but Ori the scribe was armed with a damn slingshot and he left the battlefield with two broken fingers. You will train until you meet standards." Dwalin prowled in front of the Iron Hill dwarves.   
"Yes Captain!"  
"You will be sparring as a group against one opponent."  
"Er, Captain?" one dwarf stepped forward, "I believe we have all heard tales of your battle skills but even you cannot fight us all at once." The others nodded in agreement.   
"Your not fighting me, your fighting her."  
"Hi"  
There was a comical double take when the dwarves looked between the dwarf and hobbit. Dwalin passed his axes over and made himself comfortable to watch the show.

"38 seconds, impressive." The Captain kissed the dwarf after jumping off the pile of groaning dwarves.  
"Thank you love."

After visiting Kili (poor lad was yet to wake up) Belladonna found a bird waiting for her. Rather than relaying the report the nightingale passed over a letter. With the Thain's seal. After reading it she said only too words; "Oh shit."


	12. Chapter 12

She memorised the letter before burning the bottom half. As it curled into ash she left her chambers and summoned the kings of the north. She was, perhaps, the only person who could summon them without lots of grumbling.   
"I sit not before you as a mediator but as Captain Belladonna Baggins of the Wandering farthing representing his Lordship Thain Isengram Took III of the Shire. It is his wish that the four free races are once again united and to ensure this he wishes to create a hobbit settlement in the north. I am here to negotiate."  
She bloody hated politics. Bard and Thorin seemed willing; Bounders would be willing to aid in emergencies (and emergencies only) and Shire food and pipe weed would be up for trade. Both parties saw the benefits of allies with deadly warriors. Thrandiul seemed apposed on principle. Until she slammed his head into the table again and got excellent deals for the hobbits. 

"Finally, caravans of hobbits and dwarves will be coming in spring. Thanks to his Highness Thorin II Oakenshield of Erebor the hobbits will be staying under the mountain until the settlement is built." The nightingale nodded at her words. "As to the secondary matter, I will send a second bird." As it soared out the window the Captain placed a gold ring into the fireplace. Black speech lit the room in a deathly glow. Sighing, the cold ring was placed back in her pouch and a second bird summoned.   
"Item identified. Awaiting L.T. Dispatch immediate in following." Her wings barely began to flutter before the door opened.  
"That went well, love" Arms snaked around her middle.  
She didn't want to tell him. Yavanna knows she didn't and Dwalin, her Dwalin, was the one weakness she allowed herself. She could enjoy the peace a little longer.   
"Hm, I think so. Negotiations are favourable for the men, dwarves and hobbits so the Thain should be pleased."  
"That's what the Captain thinks; what are Belladonna's views?"  
She turned to face him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, "So much paperwork. And new Bounders to train since 1/3 of what we need are coming and homes to set up and, and paperwork!"  
His laughter rang through the chambers.  
"Shut up."  
"You're a captain, surely paperwork is a part of the job."  
"No, I dictate to birds who dictate to the scribes. Means I have more time for patrols. Not bloody paperwork."   
"Aw, poor little Bounder."  
"So help me I will toss you off the mountain."

Two weeks passed before Lieutenant Took and Lieutenant Baggins came to the Mountain. There was much fan-fare. Despite the resident Bounders, two appearing in the middle of winter was still legendary.   
"Lieutenants" Captain Baggins nodded to the pair.  
"Captain, we are at your disposal." It was a standard greeting but also literal. Each Bounder put their lives in the hands of their superiors.   
Without letting out her emotions she declared, "Lieutenant Baggins, you will represent the Shire. Lieutenant Took, you are my right hand."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Glancing over to Dwalin she noted the furrowed brow. "Dismissed."

"Why is the lieutenant now representing the Shire?" Well he wasted no time when they met in their rooms.  
"Lieutenant Took and I will be leaving. I'm sorry, but I didn't want, I didn't know how to tell you."  
"That your leaving! That's something you tell me!" Grabbing her shoulders he spun her round. "Belladonna, is, is it us? Are you being punished?"  
"No, but something big has come up. I need to leave quickly with Lieutenant Took before we lose our advantage. I can't promise we'll be back but I can promise that I'll try."  
"I'm coming with you." He began filling his pack from the journey.  
"No you're not." She started throwing items out of the pack.  
"You seriously think that you can go out on a mission that even you think you might not come back from without me?" he roared.   
"I think I might not come back so why would I risk you?"  
He growled. "I can risk my own life. I'm coming with."  
Belladonna ran here hands through her hair. "I can't lose you. Please. Please stay." She took his hand, "give me something to come back to, not something I can lose."  
"Bella..." they sat in the middle of a messed room clinging to the other.  
"When are you leaving?" The whisper broke the desperate silence.  
"At dawn."

Only one saw the two Bounders leave. The lieutenant looked away as one captain adjusted the other's hood. He thought a brief piece of privacy should be allowed between the two before they parted. He didn't comment on the pair and nor did he comment on the tears that did not spill. 

In fact the pair spoke little. The pair had been working together since training and knew how the other worked without question, even if her personal life made him curious. Each miniature movement told all the other needed to know; when to stop, when to eat, when to rest and when to talk. Their only verbal conversations were in green tongue to prevent any possible spies from hearing them.  
"Do you have reports of orc numbers?"  
"No more than 28,000 able to fight and retreating south. Our path is relatively clear and on horse back we should be there in three weeks."  
"6 weeks to Erebor then."  
Clearly uncomfortable, Drale Took turned to the Captain, "May I speak to my cousin?"  
"Belladonna smirked, "You need not ask."   
"The dwarf, you are..."  
"Courting"  
"Right, after this, are you seeking a honourable discharge?"  
"No" she looked up to the stars, "the Thain wants co-operation and sees no issue with this. Perhaps if we were not to build a settlement I would retire; I have served for over twenty years. But" she turned to Drale, "I will stand by our people in this new age and by my heart. I don't have to pick one over the other."  
Nodding he spoke again, "You're happy?" A stupid question, t was written on her face as clearly as her tattoos. "Well then, we'll just have to survive Mordor won't we?"


	13. Chapter 13

The terrain quickly became more difficult yet still manageable as the weeks led on. When they stood on the cusp of a cliff both Bounders could not help but stop to watch the filth sully it and the ash curl in the never clear sky.  
"Behold, the ancestral home of the hobbits; may Yavanna have mercy."   
Kneeling Drale surveyed the area, "We may be the first hobbits since the Wandering days to enter these lands." Biting his lip he added "do you think-"  
"No." Sighing Belladonna looked from her cousin to a home long lost, "Can't you feel it, there is death and decay so deep in the ground that not even the great mother herself could remove this poison, so how could we hobbits even try? We could kill all the evil but memory comes at a cost and the land remembers naught but pain."  
"I, I know cousin, but I had hoped we could return one day." Drale ran his fingers through the charred dirt.  
We call it Mordor for a reason dear cousin. It will always be the graveyard." And one, she thought, I wish will never be allowed to repeat. With that she flicked the ring in its pouch out of spite.

It was a further three days before they were near the black gates.  
"On the way out we are tearing them down."  
"Yep"

Dirt shifted beneath their feet as they huffed and groaned. Each step felt more weight was piled on their shoulders. Before they were even half way up they were using their hands to crawl up Mount Doom.   
"How long have we been doing this?" Lieutenant Took asked (Bounders didn't moan).   
"37 minutes," the captain looked over to her lieutenant; "you utter wuss. Keep moving."  
So they continued to climb, until what meagre sunlight could penetrate the rolling storms above faltered and died. Rest was fitful at best for both felt eyes not their own tailing them.   
"We're being watched." Both moved their hands to their weapons. Hooves, a half mile out. Four riders cloaked in darkness with beasts unfeeling in pain.  
"Ringwraiths" Lieutenant Took move his duel trident from defence to attack.   
"We have a mission to finish." Fans drawn, Captain Baggins surveyed the soon to be battlefield.   
"Aye Captain."

They waited for the riders to approach. Both stood strong as the undead approached; for what else would two proud Bounders do. They did not even wait for them to dismount; for the Bounders did it for them. Silver blurs removed the legs, costing the kings precious time. Mere seconds, but enough for two to be dispatched. As Lieutenant Took fought one, Captain Baggins faced the leader (she assumed, he had a fancy spiked circle on his head).  
"You think tha-" She just took his head off. She had a mission and wanted to sleep. A second scream informed her that the other wraith was a head shorter.   
"Are, are you taking the witch-kings head?"   
"I'm starting a collection. Now sleep."  
Lieutenant Took glanced over the corpses. "With all this around us?"  
"Sleep"  
"Aye Captain" 

Finally, finally they were able to reach the inset-evil-ring-here area. And with little ceremony; they were tired and grumpy and had no time for grandeur; Captain Baggins dropped the One ring into some lava.   
Then ran from some lava. Lava helped them get down the volcano faster than they went up. And thank Yavanna their ponies waited for them at the bottom of Mount Doom. As they rode they heard the crumbling of buildings and shrieks of a disintegrating society. It was not until the horses could run no more did they look over the land. It was in complete disarray. The pulsating lava that had chased them down had began to engulf the orcs and goblins that had sullied the land.   
"Now it is a true graveyard." Captain Belladonna Baggins' voice was strangely emotionless as she turned her back on her home. 

The journey back had little to note. Reports were made and received but both were weary and ready for rest.   
Dwalin spotted them from the battlements and when he met them it was not what he expected. The two proud Bounders looked like they had been drained.   
"Done?" He gently cupped her arms to support her.  
"Done" her voice was muffled in his furs.  
"Okay, come on then" lifting her up he nodded to dismiss the lieutenant and carried her to their rooms. 

Wrapped in his arms hours later she told him of the mission and the events in it. In his mind she sounded detached from it.   
"Belladonna?"  
"I'll be okay, it's just been a rough few weeks."  
"Can I help?" Dwalin slowly ran his fingers through her loose curls.  
"Just don't go."  
"Not going anywhere."

It was in the spring that Belladonna was more herself again. Drale had quietly explained to Dwalin the history of Mordor and what walking in it had been like. Thus he had been as supportive as he could but was glad to she her smile and bloom with the green of the mountain.   
The only blip was the arrival of the hobbits and dwarves. Surprisingly, the hobbits and dwarves seemed to be getting along fairly well. Many dwarves seemed to have collect fauntlings; be it telling them stories or playing with them. There were so many of them that even the dwarves in Erebor were soon playing with fauntlings.  
They seemed to like Thorin, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin the best. One of those made sense; two were questionable and one of those Belladonna threatened with a fan if hobbit children gained questionable skills.   
"Aunty Don-Don!" The fully trained Bounder Captain pretended to be surprised when several faunts leapt onto her back. Amongst the babbles of young hobbits and apologies from parents, Belladonna heard a snicker, "Aunty Don-Don?" Dwalin burst into laughter at her mutinous look.  
"Hey kids, meet your new dwarf uncle." The screams of delight quickly smothered the pleas for help and she was disinclined to assist anyway.

In fact, she watched as at least 20 fauntlings climbed over and claimed their "Unca Dwal". It was very entertaining and Bifur brought her snacks.

Not that everything with the mass hobbit arrival was fun and games. Whilst they diligently began building it certainly would take several years to have a fully functioning town. The infrastructure was first to be built, then the homes. Yet the very first building constructed was the Bounder headquarters. The majority of it was identical to the Shire equivenlent except...  
"Is that Smaug's head above the door?"  
"Yes, and his wings are the door. Try breaking into that."  
"No need to look so smug." Dwalin shoved Belladonna playfully.  
"No, smug is I've got the witchking's head nailed to the wall above my desk."  
"Why?" Dwalin raised an eyebrow.  
"To scare whatever idiot is in my office; usually someone is in it for my files or because their in trouble."  
"So, you're starting a collection of dangerous heads."  
"Hm," she eyed Dwalin, "there's a Balrog in Moria right? Fancy a road trip?"  
"Noooooooooo" Dwalin grabbed her and marched her right back into the mountain where there was not another ridiculously dangerous thing for her to behead. 

Later that day Captain Baggins was summoned by Thain Paladin Took IV (as one Thain could not rule both the Shire and the Valley the second son was now in charge) to his temporary lodgings.  
"How goes the Bounders?"  
"Well sir, headquarter is built and requitment is steady. We should have appropriate numbers by autumn. Patrols are regular but sparsely numbered. This should improve in the autumn again."  
"Excellent. And, something more personal, your relationship with Captain Dwalin of the Royal Guard."  
She swallowed, "what of it?"  
"Will it effect your duties?"  
"No sir, I live close enough to the settlement to be there in response time."  
"Not, what I want I meant."  
"Sir?"   
"I agree that co-operation should exist and we should work with our fellow free races. But, a Bounder is sworn to serve their fellow hobbits. Were do your loyalties lie?"  
Belladonna took a deep breath, "Sir, I have permission to be with him, and a Bounder swears to serve my kin. He is my kin. My loyalties lie with them still. I will serve and protect the hobbit settlement but I will not forsake my family."  
One cousin studied the other. "Your mind cannot be changed?"  
"No sir."  
"Good." Thain Paladin broke into a smile.  
"Sir?"   
"As many cousins and pseudo-nieces/nephews a family of your own is something you have lacked for a long time." Settling more comfortably in his chair he continued, "I want you to be happy, and if its a dwarf so be it."  
"Thank you cousin."  
Gesturing to the seat opposite the cousins and the cousins.  
"One other thing, not serious but I'm merely curious, why did you gave Drale your father's duel trident?"  
She took a few moments before answering. "My father taught me that being a Bounder means knowing the weight of your weapon. How it feels to defend, how it feels to attack. There is a weight and a cost when taking a life. My father understood it and so do I. I could have kept the weapon, but what would be the point. It was made for a Bounder, and I chose to give it to one who knew what wielding it truly meant. Same as how I want my fans to go to someone who knows them when I die."  
"A good reason to pass a weapon on. I would have kept it but then I suppose that shows the difference between a Bounder and a Thain; one protects the legacy the other make sure we live long enough to have one."  
"Indeed, may I retire?"  
"Of course Captain. Good evening."  
"Good evening sir." With that, Belladonna headed off to her and Dwalin's chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you alright?" Dwalin rubbed his hands up and down her arms whilst she stared into the fire.  
"Hm? Oh, hay sweetheart. I'm fine, truly." She added looking at his creased forehead. "I've just had a, difficult, conversation with the Thain. How's Kili?"  
Dwalin's scowl deepened at that. "No change."   
"He'll get better my love." Wrapping her arms around him she felt some of the tension bleed out of his frame.   
"Wait, what conversation with the Thain?" The tension was slowly appearing again."  
"Sighing she pulled back, "about loyalty and family."  
Concern flickered through his eyes, "is everything-"  
"Fine, we're fine, I'm fine, you're fine. It's all okay. Now," she continued, tugging his beard so he was eye level, "do you want to see my new tattoos?"  
"You got new ones?"   
"Um hum," she teasingly pulled him towards the bedroom, "I got Grasper and Keeper" the next words were whispered into his ear, "on my hips". Dwalin threw the hobbit onto his shoulders and raced towards the bed. 

When she visited Kili it was she who scowled. "If you don't get better I'm going to end you. You're making Dwalin frowny, you hear me, you princely prick? Wake up! Wake up dammit!" She hit the slumbering prince; as if hoping that would rouse him. Slumping into the chair next to him, the Bounder checked for privacy. "I never thought I would care for dwarves you know. Only ever dealt with thieves. And know look; teary eyed over a prince that won't wake." A look of pure evil crossed over her face. "If you don't wake by tomorrow, I'll talk about the other dwarf I love. About exactly we do at night." Straightening she glanced him over, "I'll leave you to stew with your thoughts."

The hobbit settlement was actually being constructed at a far faster rate than anticipated. Apparently, most of the structural work in Erebor was completed fairly quickly. The Iron Hills dwarves seemed to like the idea of building from scratch (and strengthing relations with the hobbits) so this was a fun challenge for them. Especially since it meant learning new styles of stone work. For Belladonna, it was strange seeing non-bounders interact with other races. Strange but nice. Whilst investigating the foundations of the market a small flutter of wins distracted her.  
"Report?" she inquired.  
"No, overheard." Sometimes the birds liked to be cryptic and it drove her mad.   
"What pray tell?"  
"Attempt on dwarf king. Now."   
Sprinting she called over her shoulder, "That's the kind of information you lead with!" Looking at the assembled hobbits she passed she called out, "Bounders, beta formation." Six bounders flanked her as they raced into the mountain. It was in the nick of time. As they arrived Thorin was walking through an open area with few guards. Four bounders began climbing up statues to survey whilst Captain Baggins and the remaining two swarmed the king.   
"Captain, what-"  
"Get down Thorin!" They forced the king down and circled him in time to catch an arrow that would have pierced his heart. In the confusion she heard the order of stand down and surrender whilst suspicious snaps echoed around the room. Meer seconds later four dwarves were thrown to the ground. Without fingers- evidently not the smartest. Raising an eyebrow she gained Thorin's approval and the lot were dragged to the Bounder Headquarters.

After a general interrogation without witnesses, a quick explanation was performed in front of witnesses.  
"Why did you try to attack the king?" The emphasis was on try, not that it was needed. The four were in the bottom of the trial halls; chained to chairs with their fingers still bleeding. And other wounds she may have inflicted because of the attempt on her friend.   
"He, we thought to replace him with Dain." At least one was smart enough to not lie. Captain Baggins rolled her eyes.   
"Dain" she called to the watching dwarf, "did you know about this?"  
The swearing was answer enough.  
"Then I find you four guilty of treason and hand you over to his Majesty Thorin II Oakenshield of Erebor to be examined and punished for your crimes. Room dismissed."

Amongst the general chatter she noticed that Dwalin was oddly quiet. "Dwalin...?"  
"I should have been there."  
"They probably knew you were training new soldiers, and they were cowards who used arrows. Short of jumping in front there was little you could do." She soothed his ruffled feathers until he seemed calmer.  
"How did you know it was happening?"  
"A literal little birdie told me." Pleased with his laughter she led him back to the mountain. 

Once inside the mountain the day took a turn for the better. Kili was finally awake. She stood back and watched the dwarves celebrate. Her only comment was that it was 'about bloody time' that the prince woke up and he should count himself lucky he had woken up when he did. Fili shared this sentiment for different reasons as Dis was yet to arrive and he did not want to face his mother with Kili in a coma. Neither did Thorin. But that worry was gone for now, now they could celebrate the Company being whole again.

Spring passed into Summer and then Autumn. Life gained a routine and familiarity that was comforting and pleasant. As the years passed the integration a dwarven and hobbitish cultures seemed to happen both slowly and all at once. But if Balin was to place the cause of this anywhere, it was on the two Captains that found happiness in the strangest of places. He would blame their friendship, their courting, their marriage and the beginning of their family. All of which he was very glad happened indeed. 

The End


End file.
